Elves : Falcon
Once Elves reach level 5, the following chain of quests will start automatically upon log-in. Yoff's Memory # Talk to Yoff # On talking to Yoff, you receive the "Irinid"'' keyword '''The Ancient Medal' # Talk to Yoff. # You will receive Ancient Medal, a 2x2 quest item. It can be stored in the bank until you need it later. Castanea's Trust # Talk to Castanea # Find the lost Elf and bring it back to Castanea. #* Go out into Connous Desert and find a Lost Elf via Exploration. They can be found near all over the desert. Hagel's Assignment # Talk to Hagel. # Sketch the Guardian of Ruins at the end of Longa Normal Dungeon. # Deliver sketch to Hagel. # Sketch the Stone Horse Keeper at the end of Karu Forest Ruins Normal Dungeon #* Bringing some help is advised. # Deliver sketch to Hagel # Complete the quest. You will get the "Book of Irinid" keyword. Investigate Giant Marks Equip the "Explorer of Rano" Title (To obtain this title, you must visit every landmark in the Rano region). Now talk to Alexina at Qilla Base Camp using the keyword "Book of the Irinids." She will give you the option to choose one quest out of three. If the quest you have chosen is too hard and you cannot complete it, you can quit the quest and talk to her again to choose another one. It's recommended to find medals while you're at the landmarks. * The easiest of the three, subjectively, is The Erg of Maiz. # Giant Marks and Wild Animals #* Sketch a Giant Short Horn Gnu #* Sketch a Giant Long Horn Gnu #* Sketch a Gold-tailed Mongoose #* Sketch a Head Hyena #* Sketch a Wolf-striped Desert Spider #* Sketch a Gold Kiwi #* Sketch a Giant Gold Forest Mushroom Spider #* Sketch a Gold Forest Lizard #** You can do these in any order, but they cannot ''be obtained from another player. They are all field bosses and spawn randomly. # The Secret of the Sandworm Mark #* Hunt a Giant Sandworm #** A party-mate's finish ''does not count. You must make the final blow. #** Sandworms are extremely strong and have 100,000 Hit Points. They appear in the middle of Muyu Desert as a Field Boss and spawn in pairs, once a week per channel. #** This is probably the most difficult option. # The Erg of Maiz #* Glowing Stone Gargoyle Statue Ruins Clear #** Enter and finish Maiz Prairie Dungeon using the Shining Stone Gargoyle pass (Glowing Stone Gargoyle Statue) #** You do not have to be the leader of this party, and it counts for anyone in the party. #** To create the Shining Stone Gargoyle Statue, you must first run Maiz Normal and obtain the items, Stone Gargoyle Boot, Stone Gargoyle Hand, and Stone Gargoyle Pauldron, from the bosses. This will take time. Use these parts on the altar separately like a pass to enter a harder version of Maiz. There are 3 bosses at the end of each stone dungeon. The boss of Stone Pauldron may drop the Shining Stone Pauldron, the boss of Stone Glove may drop the Shining Stone Glove, and the boss of Stone Boot may drop the Shining Stone Boot. Combine the three parts using a level 16 exploration quest from the quest board. DO NOT COMPLETE THE QUEST. IF YOU COMPLETE THE QUEST THE STATUE WILL DISAPPEAR. (It is suggested that after you receive the quest that you hold on to the book but give up the quest, that way you won't accidentally complete it). The item you get from the book from the exploration quest is a statue, you need to give to the altar. To get the statue read the book and select the 'Receive Reward' option. The statue is not able to be dropped, however the shining parts, and shining statue may be stored in pets and traded. Infiltrate Vales # Talk to Alexina # Deliver Irinid's writings to Taunes. Castanea's Warning # Talk to Castanea # On talking to Castanea, you will see a cutscene and be transferred to Qilla Base Camp. Irinid and the Ancient Elves # Talk to Alexina # Alexina will give you Irinid's Book, a collection book within which you must put ancient medals found in Connous and Rano via Exploration. #* You can only find medals in chests that are found on a landmark. #* The medal obtained via chest is random and not fixed based on the land mark, any medal can drop from any chest. It is still best to visit multiple landmarks, as one individual landmark does not always possess all landmark medals. #* You can use the medal that Yoff gave you at the start of the quest in the medal book. #* You can only find medals with Rano landmarks on them in Rano and you can only find medals with Connous landmarks on them in Connous. #* There are 5 chests per marks. #* 1-2 of those chests have a slate spawn (Archer, Fighter, Queen, King) # When you have placed all the medals in the book, 'read' the book, and press Complete. #* Upon completion of the book, you will receive the transformation skills. #* It's useful to start collecting medals while performing the Giant Marks and Wild Animals quest while waiting for a boss spawn. #* Note that the book can and will be placed in your shield slot, if you do not have enough inventory space.